Shooting Stars
by wemmagleek719
Summary: What i wish could of happened in Glee's Shooting Stars episode with Will and Emma
1. Chapter 1

**Shooting Stars**

*This is based off of the Shooting Stars episode…it's just what I wish would of happened…then the next chapter is going to be the alternative ending to the episode. Hope you enjoy!

"Will do you think I came come and watch glee practice tomorrow?"

"Of course you can honey" Will said kissing Emma's cheek "You never need to ask, your always more then welcome to come and watch" Will smiled at her

"I just wasn't sure cause I didn't know if they were upset or mad at me because of me ditching you on Valentines Day"

"The only person that would even say anything to you would be Kitty cause she tends to say some rude comment about it, but just ignore her" Will rested his hands on her waist "You have nothing to worry about, all I care about is that we are still together and one day we will be married and happy"

"I don't deserve a guy as good as you. Most guys would never give a girl who left them at the alter another chance, but you did and I'm so grateful for the second chance"

"Its my fault anyways, I shouldn't of left you here and expect you to do all the wedding planning. With you still overcoming your OCD and since you have been doing so well I forgot that you even have it at times. I should have realized that it could come back when you're under stress and I put that stress on you."

"But I didn't have to leave you at the alter I should of talked to you and not just run away like a coward"

"You are not a coward and you never will be one. You have over come so much in your life battling OCD, I could never handle going though what you had to"

"If I was so strong we would be married now and happy"

"I know were not married but we are still happy"

"I love you Will" Emma smiled leaning up to kiss Will on the lips.

"I love you too but promise me one thing" Will asked

"What?"

"If you ever get to overwhelmed and feel that you need more time to get married then talk to me about it and never leave me at the alter again" Will laughed.

"I promise" Emma smiled "I never want to deal with that pain ever again"

**The following day**

"Alright kids Ms. Pillsbury will be coming in to sit in on our rehearsal so I want you all on your best behavior" Will said and then sent a knowing glance over to Kitty.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mr. Schue?" Kitty asked with a grin on her face.

"You know exactly what I mean Kitty"

Emma walked in the room.

"Well at least she showed up this time unlike on Valentine's Day" Kitty said grinning.

"Kitty, that's enough!" Will said raising his voice.

"It's ok Will" Emma said lowering her head in embarrassment from Kitty's comment.

"Are you sure?" Will said as Emma nodded. "Alright then lets get started" Will said clapping his hands together once. At that exact moment they heard a loud noise in the hallway and everyone glanced towards that direction when another loud noise rang through the halls. That's when they realized it was a gunshot that rang through the halls. Everyone went into panic mode "Everyone hide now and spread out!" Will said as he ran to lock the doors close the blinds and then turned the lights off. Will then ran to Emma and hid behind the piano with her. Will was trying to comfort her as much as he could "It's ok sweetie we are going to be just fine" Will said as Emma tried to cry as quietly as possible.

"I love you Will and I always will I'm sorry for leaving you at the alter and not believing in us more."

"Hey now I don't want to hear any of this kind of talk, we are going to make it out of here alive" Will said as he cupped his hands on Emma's cheek "I love you more then anything in the world and I will never let anything happen to you" Will said as Emma nodded and she fell into his chest holding on to him like he would disappear at any moment.

After a long ten minutes Will and Emma tried to keep Sam calmed down since he wanted to leave to go find Brittany. "Em I think I need to go to the bathroom and get Brittany before Sam blows our cover"

"Will! No! You can't go out there what if the shooter is out there!"

"Honey calm down"

"No! You are risking your life to go out there and risk getting killed!" Emma said yelling.

"I promise you I will be careful alright" Will said as he got up and left the choir room quietly.

"Will!" Emma said in a loud whisper as she began to cry.

"Ms. Pillsbury?" Kitty said walking over to Emma and sitting down next to Emma. Emma looked up at her with red swollen eyes "I'm really sorry for my comment earlier, I really didn't mean it" Kitty broke into tears and hugged Emma "You are such a good guidance counselor and Mr. Schue really loves you. I think I was a little angry that you did that to him but I love the two of you as a couple"

"Thank you Kitty" Emma was shocked in the change in heart of Kitty, but when your in situations like this you tend to want to tell everyone the truth about everything and tell you how they really feel.

The next five minutes were definitely the longest Emma had ever experienced in her life but when the moment Will walked in with Brittany, Emma let go of the breath she didn't even realize she was holding in and ran into Will's arms "Oh thank god your alright!" Emma then pulled away from him and punched his arm "Don't ever scare me like that ever again!"

"I'm sorry Em I thought it was the right decision to make"

"You thought leaving me to go possibly get shot by some crazy gunman was a good idea! You are such an idiot!"

"But I'm an idiot that you love" Will smiled trying to make her smile

"Yes I still love your idiotic self" Emma said while trying to keep a straight face, but failed when she smiled.

"I'm sorry I scared you" Will said pulling her into a hug. "I love you Emma"

"I love you too Will" Emma said leaning up to kiss Will. That's when they heard a voice in the hallway.

"All clear!" the voice said multiple times in the hallways and then the lights turned on.

A new set of tears fell from everyone's eyes but this time it was happy tears, just happy that no one was hurt and were all still alive. They all hugged each other and then pulled all together into a group hug. "I love you all" Will said to everyone then turned to Emma "I love you the most" Will smiled as he kissed Emma on the lips.

No one at McKinley High School was injured physically but they were injured mentally. Dealing with the aftermath of the school shooting would take time but with the help of their fellow peers they could do anything.

**A/N This is what I wish could of happened in the Shooting Stars episode! I think this would have been a nice thing to of seen in the episode!** **I feel the lack of stories I'm publishing are slowing down sadly but I'm still writing as much as I can! Hope you are still enjoying my writing **


	2. Will gets shot

**Shooting Stars Story #3**

**Prompt from anonymous: Can you write a story about Will getting shot during the Shooting Stars episode…but don't kill him whatever you do.**

Darkness took over the school after McKinley High School went into lockdown after a shots were fired inside the school. Will was in in the choir room with the rest of the glee club but there was once person not there. Emma.

"I have to go make sure Emma is safe" Will said to Shannon.

"Will you can't leave the room, not with a shooter out there!"

"I have to go Shannon, Emma means everything to me and not knowing if she is ok or not is going to kill me"

Will got up and quietly left the choir room. Shannon got up to lock the door behind him. Will made his way to Emma's office but there was no sign of her so he turned around and he ran right into the gunman. Will froze when he saw the man holding a gun in his hand. The gunman held the gun towards Will and pulled the trigger. Will was lying on the ground putting pressure on the bullet wound in his upper arm to get the bleeding to stop. Will tried his hardest to crawl his way towards the choir room and as he lined the hallway with a trail of blood he finally made his way to the choir room.

"Shannon open up" Will weakly said "It's Will!"

Shannon opened the door and saw Will lying on the ground "Oh my god Will!" Shannon dragged Will into the room and closed the door quickly.

"I couldn't find Emma"

"I'm sure she is fine Will but we need to get you help first"

One of the kids pulled out their phone and called the police to tell them that they needed help.

Emma was outside the school when she heard there was a teacher shot. "Do you know what teacher was shot?" Emma asked a cop.

"No but it was a student calling from the glee club who was in the choir room."

"Oh my god that's my fiancé!" Emma began panicking "I need to go in there!"

"I'm sorry but the school is on lockdown no one is aloud in the building at this time"

"My fiancé is shot he needs help!"

"We are getting paramedics in there right now to help him and they will bring him out."

Emma watched the doors waiting for Will to be brought out by the paramedics and the time seemed to be dragging by slowly. Before she knew it a stretcher was coming through the doors and Emma ran up to him "Will! Oh my god honey are you alright?" Emma said worried about Will.

"I'm so glad your safe I was so worried about you" Will said still out of it from the loss of blood.

"Honey I'm fine you are the one I was worried about" Emma said kissing him "Were you the only one that was shot?"

"Yeah I was in the hallway"

"I thought you were in glee practice?" Emma asked

"I was" Will answered not wanting to say he was looking for her when he got shot. "Don't worry about it Em, I'm fine" Will smiled

"I'm so glad"

They loaded Will into the ambulance "Ms. Pillsbury is he going to be alright?" Blaine asked her.

"I'm sure Mr. Schuester will be just fine I'm glad none of you were shot also. You all are very lucky since the shooter was in the choir room"

"The shooter was not in the choir room he shot Mr. Schue in the hallway when he went looking for you"

"Wait you mean he got shot when he went looking for me?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue couldn't just sit there without knowing if you were alright, so he left us to go to your office and then he was shot and he managed to crawl his way back to the choir room"

Emma rushed into the ambulance before they took Will to the hospital. After arriving at the hospital they rushed Will into surgery to remove the bullet and repair any possible damage to his arm. Will was in recovery and was awake when Emma was able to come into the room. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" Emma said walking over to Will and then kissed him.

"Better now that I know I'm going to be ok and you are ok" Will smiled. The smile faded on Emma's face "What's wrong sweetie?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! How could you even ask me that Will! You were just involved in a shooting and are lying here in a hospital and needed surgery! And what the hell were you thinking Will! Going out looking for me while there was a gunman on the loose! Are you that crazy! Did you ever think of what would happen if you died today! What would I do if you died while trying to find me. Did you ever once just think about that! Instead you just wanted to play super hero and come and save me! News flash Will you are not indestructible and you could have died at that school and I would have been left here all alone feeling horrible about myself because if it wasn't for me you would be alive. I already feel horrible because you got shot coming to look for me!" Emma said frustrated with everything that happened that day.

"I'm sorry Em but I had to make sure you were ok. I wasn't thinking straight. You don't know how I felt being in that room not knowing that you were safe or not."

"Will! I was in that same exact position as you! I was outside that school knowing shots were fired not knowing if you were alive or not. It took all my will power to not run into that school to find you but I knew that I was risking my own life and if something happened to me you would have to live with that pain. You obviously didn't think like that!" Emma yelled as she ran out of the hospital room.

"Emma!" Will yelled after her. Will was frustrated now because he knew Emma was right, he should have never of risked his life.

Emma returned a few hours later "Will I'm sorry for yelling at you. You have enough to deal with without me yelling at you like that. I was just upset and my emotions are just all over the place right now. So much happened today."

"Emma stop you have nothing to be sorry about you are completely right. Yes I was concerned about you but I never thought of the aftermath of it if something worse happened to me that you would be the one dealing with it. I really am sorry Emma"

Emma smiled and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed "I forgive you" Emma laughed as she leaned over and rested her head on Will's chest "Even though you can be an idiot at times I still love you" Emma smiled.

Will laughed "I love you so much Emma"

"I love you too"

**A/N: I still have some more writing prompts for this same type of story line involving the shooting. I'm not updating as much as I used to because I'm not writing much anymore and I want to spread out my stories to make them last longer **


End file.
